Wandering Eyes
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Emma's jealous of Shalimar's wandering eyes. Yeah, some femslash here.


_Relation to other stories and Author's Notes: This is a dedication stand-alone that's just pure fluffy fun. It's obviously not related to any other stories like Girls Wedding or such since Lara and The L Word are fictional in this story. No duplication allowed. Hope ya likes and if ya do I'm not shyabout praises :)_

_Warnings: Like a skunk has stink this story's got slash, people._

_Timeline: Whenever, however ya wants._

_Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own the characters but they shall by my puppets for this lil story. _

**Wandering Eyes**

Brown eyes flickered back and forth across the big screen TV keeping them fixated on their target blocking out all else on the screen and in the room. Shalimar always knew what she wanted, what she liked, and when she found it she could hardly keep herself from enjoying it.

"You're doing it again," Emma reminded, her words hardly phasing the feral lying beside her. Though she didn't say anything Emma had noticed how the feral hadn't laid fully back into her arms upon rejoining her on the bed after her all too quick bathroom break. And Emma knew why she rushed herself. She wanted to look at her some more. Wanted to admire that woman. And Emma hated it. She didn't know why exactly, she had to admit the woman was attractive. Attractive, yeah, that's all, she reminded herself. I'm supposed to be her girlfriend and here she is admiring some girl who's not Emma deLauro. I have every right to be upset, she told herself.

"Huh?" Shalimar asked her eyes never trailing from their destination as she stared straight ahead. She almost looked as if she had a terrible crick in her neck and couldn't move to save her life. But Emma knew better.

"Drooling," the psionic informed watching the small glistening drool pool in corner of the feral's mouth.

"What? I'm not drooling, Emma," Shalimar protested still afraid to turn her neck to look at her girlfriend.

"Oh please, Shalimar. I see how you have to quickly lick your lips to keep the saliva of your passions from escaping and running amuck down your chin."

Shalimar paused in non-response. A few seconds later a commercial came to the television and Shalimar allowed her head to turn and face the psionic.

"Wow, you can pivot. I was about to suggest we get a you a masseuse," Emma said holding her knowing eyes on the feral's.

"Emma, what is this about?"

"You're ogling the girl in this show for starters."

"Emma, don't be ridiculous," the feral said putting in an unamused laugh for security.

"It's hardly ridiculous, Shalimar. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her this entire time."

"I'm just watching TV, Emma."

"Really?" the psionic doubted tilting her head. "What's the plotline?" she quizzed the feral.

Shalimar froze at the question. Why was it so hard for her? She suddenly felt like she was on a game show and was trying to come up with the answer to the jackpot question with everyone's eyes fixated on her and it only made the increasing pressure more evident.

"Um," she finally said getting a rise out of Emma's disbelieving eyes. "It's about this girl and she likes to…be happy and um, smile and go swimming."

"Is that your final answer?" Emma asked growing unhappier by the moment.

Shalimar looked a hint more nervous and turned her head back to the screen to confirm the commercials were still on and she wasn't missing any moments of the show or at least the parts she was watching.

"Uh, uh," Emma protested, reaching her hand out to tug the feral's face back towards her by her chin catching awkward brown eyes in her own. "They're having a house party for a friend's new job," Emma answered giving the feral the correct answer.

"Yeah and they're swimming."

"Shalimar," Emma began in a sigh but was cut off.

"Ok, Emma, I like the way this girl looks. Is something wrong with that? What's wrong with looking at another person and appreciating their form? I do that with you," the feral finally admitted not understanding what the big fuss was.

Emma sighed again knowing the feral had a good point. It was human nature to find people attractive and dating a feral she had to expect even more hormones and such would be rising in her.

The sound of the show returning from commercial interrupted the staying silence and Shalimar's head quickly turned back to the screen with anticipation. Before she could enjoy another moment the screen suddenly went black and she jerked her head back to the psionic holding the remote, waving it in her hand triumphantly.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma remained silent feeling confident her point had already been made.

"Emma, you're the one who likes this show remember?"

"Yes," was all she responded with, knowledge in her unsympathetic voice.

"I don't even like it."

"I know."

Both sat in the silence for a few moments. Shalimar looked around the room awkwardly silently praying the psionic would turn it back on. All she wanted was a couple moments of fun was that too hard for her girlfriend to allow? She'd been cooped up in Sanctuary for so long lately she'd hardly seen any other people besides Mutant X and TV was a little breath of fresh air for her.

"Well?" Shalimar finally asked when Emma still refused to turn the program back on.

"Well what?" Emma asked innocently.

"Aren't ya gonna put it back on?"

"What do you care? After all you hate this show."

"I know but-"

"But what"

"But I thought we could watch it together."

"You're gonna hafta do better than that, Shal,' Emma informed with a slight laugh.

Shalimar sighed becoming increasingly fed up with Emma's little game.

"Emma, I looked at a girl and this is how you flip out? So what if I look at someone else I mean I've only seen her what a few times and I've seen you everyday for the past year."

The statement hurt the psionic more then the feral realized until Emma finally threw the remote onto the bed at her feet and stood up.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just leave you to it then," Emma informed heading for the door without a second look back.

"No, wait," Shalimar, protested thanking her feral speed she was able to beat the psionic to the door. "Ok I'm sorry. Please come sit with me," she pleaded running gentle hands down the smooth arms hanging at the red head's sides.

Emma sighed and let the feral pull her back over to the bed sitting them both down. Shalimar moved under the sheets and took the psionic with her wrapping them both up and pulling her girlfriend in tight to rest her arms across her chest.

"Let's just sit together ok," she suggested.

Enjoying the new feel of being held by her girlfriend Emma leaned herself back into the woman's touch, resting her head on the feral's neck.

"I don't get it, Emma," Shalimar began. "You're jealous of every girl or guy I look at," the feral informed with a laugh.

"No I'm not," Emma protested.

"Oh please," Shalimar debated laughing again at the wrongness of the psionic. "Remember when I watched that tape of us the other day? You were even jealous of yourself in that one." Shalimar laughed to herself with the memory admitting she liked it when the psionic was jealous though she'd never admit it to the woman.

"I wasn't jealous of myself I was just…"

"Jealous," Shalimar finishing her statement for her.

"It's just you were looking at her-"

"You," Shalimar corrected beginning to massage the psionic's arms under the sheets. "I was looking at you on the tape and you STILL got jealous."

"Right. Because you were looking at me on that tape and not in person."

"Well, ya know, I'd rather look at you in person any day of the week," the feral convinced. "Especially over that Lara girl."

"Really?" Emma asked with a laugh snuggling herself in closer to the feral's chest.

"Oh yeah. She can't hold a candle to you."

Emma smiled at the flattery and twisted her head up to look at the feral.

"You're the sexiest woman in my life," Shalimar informed.

Emma raised an eye.

"So there's others?" she asked half joking as she said the words.

"Never," Shalimar convinced and placed a sweet kiss on the soft lips waiting before her. "Everything about you's sexy. Like that little dimple you made."

Emma laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I love those lil dimples you get in the sides of your chin when you talk. Very sexy.

Emma turned her face back up the feral with questioning eyes unsure of what her lover meant.

"Dimples?" she reiterated.

"Yeah, see," Shalimar said leaning down to kiss the psionic underneath the corner of her mouth. "Right there, and," she paused for a second leaning over to kiss the woman in the same spot on the other side, "right there."

Emma smiled, moving her lips to Shalimar's own for a soft, lingering kiss, erasing any doubt in her mind the woman could possible want anyone but her.

"Ok, I guess I know I can't stay mad at you. So do you wanna watch the rest of the show now?"

Shalimar smiled lifting the remote and flashing it to the psionic before throwing it to the floor.

"Na, I've got a better idea," she responded leaning to kiss the woman again informing the psionic somehow Shalimar's idea would be much more enjoyable that anything either could find on TV.

The End


End file.
